euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Eiriana Syphre
Eiriana Syphre is a granddaughter of the Daedric Prince Meridia. She is Levith Syphre's full sister. Biography Eiriana was born as a daughter of the Daedric demigod Louis Syphre, child of Meridia, and an unknown daedric consort of uncertain nature. She was trained to use the power of magic to crush Meridia's foes. Eiriana became one of the most powerful descendants of Meridia, holding many, many different powers and possessing complete mastery over them. Thus whenever Eiriana was send to Mundus, her powers were sealed, denying her of many of her more destructive capabilities. Eiriana thus retains only her power to shape light on Mundus, along with some minor healing abilities. She is Meridia's most frequent emissary to man. Personality and Appearance Eiriana is cold and aloof, unlike her brother, and generally looks down on mortals, be it her summoners, or those who she is sent to kill. Eiriana tends to speak little, and she is innately self centered and proud of her great and powerful abilities. Eiriana is easy to anger, and it does not take much for her to go past her breaking point and go all out to kill someone. She has low patience and is highly intolenrant of what she deems as stupid. She also prefers to get things over as soon as possible, and dallying will just anger her. Eiriana has medium length, white hair that is relatively neat and straight. She has crimson eyes, unlike her brother. Eiriana is considered beautiful by many, and she possesses a pair of shiny white wings that she can use to fly. Powers and Abilities Eiriana's strength and agility is higher than most humans, as is her endurance, due to her daedric nature and resilience. She also possesses very good reflexes, but she is not well versed in hand to hand combat or getting close to the enemy, since she prefers ranged combat. Eiriana has the ability to control light at all times, and she can easily create hardlight, for shields or projectiles to fire at her enemies. Eiriana can also use much more conventional beams, blasts and explosions of light in its energy form to directly attack the enemy. The more complex/powerful the light construct or blast is, the more taxing it is on Eiriana to maintain it. Via her hardlight, Eiriana can also make weapons for her own use, or augment her body with armor sections of abstract hardlight armor, which she can manipulate telekinetically, giving her supernaturally increased strength and endurance beyond her own daedric physiology. Eiriana possesses wings, much like Levith, which are metallic, except hers are a whitish silver in color. These wings are potent defensive tools and able to block many spells and attacks that would hit Eirana, if she uses them to shield herself. Eiriana can also use her wings to improve her mobility by flapping them to dash, or create wind blasts via a strong flapping action. Eirana's use of her wings as blades is not as effecient as her brother, since her wings are smaller, thus she uses them mainly to generate air blasts or for mobility. Eiriana can levitate and fly. Eiriana can create a sphere of light that serves as a diagnostic tool, a light source and a projector for her to call home. It can also channel her destructive life based powers for explosion or beam creation, to attack enemies from other directions. This sphere of light can further be used to unlock the full power of Meridia's Auroran and Unique weapons, allowing Eiriana to use those on a scale mortals cannot, for example using Dawnbreaker in a far more powerful manner. There are five seals and a pentacle drawn on Eiriana's back, which function as seals of sorts to contain her true powers, which are far more than what she has shown in the course of the story. Eiriana has many, many more abilities that she cannot use. The seals represent Death, Soul, Judgement, Light and the Earth, and each seals a specific set of powers Eiriana possesses. The Death seal prevents Eiriana from accessing her life destroying powers. If unsealed, Eiriana gains the ability to drain life from her surroundings, sacrificing the life energy to cast devastating spells for her own use. Eiriana herself becomes a beacon of life, giving off a strong radiance of life energy that is transmuted by her power into a horrific burning aura. The Light seal prevents Eiriana from accessing her electric and part of her light based powers. If unsealed, Eiriana can bend and produce electricity, alongside greatly amplified control over light. This will give her a massive boost to her attack powers. The Earth seal prevents Eiriana from accessing her ability to control magnetic fields and her geokinetic ability. If unsealed, Eiriana can cause lava to burst from the ground, cause earthquakes with a stomp or change magnetic fields to crush enemies. The Soul seal prevents Eiriana from accessing her true ability to conjure and command. When released, Eiriana can enslave souls for her own use, allowing her to build up a massive soul army that can be commanded for various purposes. She can also offer the souls to trade for healing for herself, and she can finally use the souls to form an impenetrable barrier. The Judgement seal seals off Levith.s greatest power - Soulfreeze. This manifests as a biting cold against the enemy and ethereal mists, which directly freeze and shatter enemy souls to cause a powerful explosion when it kills a target. Anything attacked with this will not be able to be reincarnated, and the soul is erased from existence. Equipment and Apparel Eiriana has a sword as well, known as "Animus the Soul Release", although it is not shown, and its properties are unknown. Since Eiriana is not very eager to go toe to toe with her enemies in close battle, her proficiency with said weapon is probably not high. She can summon it to her hand at any time. Eiriana's robes are white, and seem to be made of a silky material, although what exactly it is made of, it is unknown. It is very elaborate and Eiriana can make/unmake it seemingly at will. Eirana's robes can be repaired by spending her magicka to repair them, and they provide defensive benefits akin to armor Trivia Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Daedra Category:Mages